Sailor Moon Destiny
by juli13588
Summary: Usagi pregnant?Seiya's Back?USAGI IN COLLEGE? Takes place three years after stars. Full summary inside.plz R&R.Lots of fun and scary stuff happens.CH 1 is UP!Pending update soon!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. However Poppy is mine (she appears later). She makes an appearance in every one of my Sailor Moon fics.

Authors Note: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to call _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing.).

**_Summary:_** It's been three years since the defeat of Galaxia. Mamoru did his year study abroad, and is now in med school in Japan, while Usagi and everyone else has graduated from high school and are now in college. It's fall, and Usagi's freshman year is beginning, and in the spring, her and Mamoru are getting married! Rei is studying languages, and becoming high priestess of the temple. Ami is also in med school, having already received the credits to get her bachelors degree. Mako is studying at a culinary school, and is an instructor at a martial arts temple. Mina was finally discovered as an idol being taken in by the Starlights old manager. Pluto is living with Hotaru and her father, and Haruka and Michiru are living together in the same apartment building as Mamoru and Usagi. Oh, and Usagi and Mamoru are living together.

After years of planning, a new enemy has appeared. Usagi can't seem to control her powers, and is seemingly ill. Mamoru's true powers are finally unfolding, and the other soldiers are getting stronger as well. A new scout appears, and an old one returns, but completely changed.

Sailor Moon Destiny 

Prologue

-----------------------In a distant realm during the defeat of Queen Beryl----------------------- 

"Power, I sense it. A strong power," a woman of terrible beauty stood in the middle of an empty cave. To one side a man sat polishing his sword. He was handsome, but in the same terrifying way the woman was. The woman closed her eyes, "I know that power, but where is it coming from?" she waved her and in the air and an image fluttered in front of her. She saw a young girl standing on a pillar of splintered ice, a pink light gathering before her. The light shaped into a sphere and moved forward growing by the second. It attacked an alien looking woman passing through her, until she was no longer there. "Sister!" she placed her hands up against the image, "BERYL!"

"What is it?" the man was standing next to her looking at the image, which was nothing but a shining pink.

"I saw her! The moon princess! She was reincarnated like the rest of us! And-and- and she just killed our sister!"

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes, she used the crystal!" she broke into tears and buried her head into her brother's shoulder.

"We will not let this stand. We will avenge Beryl," he looked at the image, "I swear."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Author here: Hi all. Sorry this was so short. This fanfic is going to be my version of a sixth season of Sailor Moon. For now, the names of the villains will not be said, but when they do, know that that will be a very significant chapter. I appreciate reviews, and flames are not hated. It you have a flame please fell free to share it, as I said above, I can only improve my writing, (and it's much easier to improve through criticism than praise. Not that I don't like it when people compliment my work;P)


	2. EP1 New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. (Although I wish I owned Mamoru sigh) However Poppy is mine (she appears later). She makes an appearance in every one of my Sailor Moon fics. I also do not own the pic linked to below.

Authors Note: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to call _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing. ;P

**SAILOR MOON DESTINY**

_Chapter (Episode) One: New Beginnings More Powerful Enemy Appears_

----------------------------_Three years after Galaxia's defeat_----------------------------

Beep beep beep. Mamoru groaned and hit the alarm clock, "Damn, I forgot to turn off the alarm last night." He rolled over and looked at the angel lying next to him. They were both naked from making love the night before.

She mumbled, "Mamo-chan." He smiled. Leaning closer he kissed her cheek. She smiled but kept her eyes closed, "Good morning Mamo-chan. What time is it?"

"Six."

"On a Saturday! Why'd you wake me up?"

"It's not my fault it was the clock!"

"Still," she rolled over facing away from him.

"Oh come on," he snuggled up to her and started tracing her bare curves with his finger. He took her hand and started drawing imaginary circles on her palm. She shivered as tingles ran down her spine.

"You know that drives me crazy Mamo-chan!"

"What about this?" he moved his hand to her stomach as he kissed her neck. The only response she could muster was a heavy sigh. He put his hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her onto her back as he moved to hover above her. He moved down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Sister, our plans have finally come together. On your command, we can make our first move."

"Good. After so many years of planning we are finally ready. Have we analyzed all of Sailor Moon's abilities?"

"Every one. And we've accounted for another possible transformation. I had assumed that her Super form was as far as her power reached, but it seems, after sending Galaxia, that's not the case. The other soldier's powers could still grow as well, but I've accommodated for that possibility also."

"Perfect, then send the greeting."

"Yes," he walked to a control panel and pressed a crystal protruding from the center.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru was cooking breakfast clad only in his boxers as Usagi showered in the other room. He walked over to the refrigerator and retrieved the milk. He had the table completely set and he called, "Usagi, breakfast."

The water was still running, "That's strange. That's an awfully long shower, even for her." He walked to the bathroom and steam billowed around him as he opened the door, "Usagi?" he pulled back the curtain slightly and peeked in, "Usagi!" She was lying on the floor of the shower unconscious. He picked her up and took her to the bed. He patted her face frantically, "Usagi wake up!" he checked her pulse and laid his hand on her forehead, "Usagi!" She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mamo-chan? What happened?"

"You passed out. How do you feel?"

"Not so good."

"Can you sit up?"

"I think so," she sat up as Mamoru helped her, his hand on her back.

"You want some breakfast? You should probably eat something."

"Okay," she stood up and walked to the kitchen with him. She saw the lovely breakfast he had made and could smell it too. She gagged and ran to the bathroom.

"Usagi?" he followed her and found her kneeling in front of the toilet vomiting. He went up to her and held her hair back while rubbing her shoulders. When she finally stopped he said, "I should take you to see the doctor today. You probably caught the flu."

"No, you have a class today," she went to the sink and rinsed out her mouth.

"Then I'm at least dropping you off."

"Okay," she started brushing her teeth.

Mamoru called the doctor, and a few hours later he was dropping her off. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay," he took off his helmet

"No, I'll be fine. Go to school," she hopped off his bike.

"I'll be back to pick you up in a little bit. There's a cafe down the street you can eat lunch at. I'll pick you up there."

"Thanks, bye Mamo-chan," she kissed him and he put his helmet back on.

"Fell better Usa-ko!" he started the engine and took off. She turned around and walked into the doctor's office. She checked in and waited.

"Tsukino Usagi," a nurse called.

"Yes."

"We will see you now." Usagi walked through the doorway and followed the nurse. She took a blood sample, her weight, height, pulse, blood pressure, urine sample, and the works. Then she led her to another room, "Go ahead and lay down. The doctor will see you momentarily after we get back the results from your tests."

"Thank you," she laid down on the bed.

A little while later the doctor came in, "So you passed out in the shower, and threw up not long later."

"Yes."

"Hmm, well it seems you were a little dehydrated. Everything else looks good, but you need to start improving your diet and drinking plenty of fluids now."

"Why?"

"Well, we got the results back from the urine sample, and it seems," he smiled, "you're pregnant."

"What!"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru pulled up to the café. He saw Usagi sitting inside reading a magazine. He went in and kissed her, "So what did the doctor say?"

"Everything is normal, except I was a little dehydrated, and-" just then there was a piercing scream outside. They looked out the window and saw a woman being attacked by a youma. They looked at each other and nodded. They ran outside and into the alley.

"Let's transform. Moon Eternal Make UP!" she transformed as Mamoru changed into Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon looked over at him, "Where's your hat?"

He felt his head, "I dunno."

"We have to go," they ran to the street. The youma was still there but it was attacking another person. It was draining energy from its victim as they collapsed. It saw Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon! Greetings. I am here to give you a message from my master. It is your time to die!" the youma lashed out with a flaming whip. Tuxedo Mask jumped at Sailor Moon and pushed her to the ground. The whip hit the ground leaving a burning mark on the cement. Tuxedo Mask reached inside his jacket to retrieve a rose, but there wasn't one there. "Oh damn! Where are my roses?" he got out his stick ready to defend her. The youma walked up to him and cracked his whip.

"Tuxedo Mask. Don't be foolish," the youma drew a dagger and lunged at him. Tuxedo mask blocked as he stood to face it. It lashed out and with inhuman power hit Tuxedo Mask with its arm and he went flying. Tuxedo Mask landed hard, and struggled to get up as the youma moved in on Sailor Moon.

She raised her tier and shouted, "Silver moon…crystal power kiss!" Pink light surrounded the youma but nothing happened. She fell to her knees, "Why didn't it work?" the youma stepped up to her and hit the tier from her hands. It hit the ground and shattered. She gasped seeing her tier break, and reached for her tiara. She realized that as Eternal Sailor Moon, she no longer had one. The youma wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her into the air.

"Usa-ko!" Tuxedo stumbled to his feet and struggled to reach her. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He looked down and saw his leg bleeding. He looked at Sailor Moon and saw her transformation undo itself as she became weaker. Her face was turning red from the lack of air. He struggled to get to her by dragging himself, but he wasn't moving fast enough. He saw her eyes roll up into her head, "Usa-ko!"

A white beam of light streamed into view and struck the youma. It disappeared screaming. A man ran dressed in a strange outfit wielding a sword ran up to Usagi and shook her awake. She looked up bleary eyed and saw a familiar pair of dark eyes looking down at her.

"Seiya?" she passed out.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Author's note: sorry this was so short but I will update as soon as I can. If you want to see how I kind of picture Seiya in his new fuku go to this website below and look at "Sirius" (yes it is Harry Potter). If the link doesn't work, then copy and paste the address into your address bar. Take that pic and take away the sword in his left hand, give him Seiya's hair, and that's the closest I can get to what I see in my head.

Yes that's right, Seiya's transformation changed! No offense, but I didn't really like the idea of a woman chasing after Usagi that much. In Stars I much preferred to see Seiya in his man form than as Star Fighter. He is still Star Fighter, but in man form. I'll explain better in the next chapter why. And I'll also explain why Tuxedo Mask's top hat is gone. It was something I took notice of when a fellow fan mentioned it and I'll talk about that next chapter too. By the way, a "fuku" is Japanese for "uniform." (I think) ;P

sleeplessbeauty17.freehomepagecom/photo2.html


	3. EP2 Mamoru's Pain, Seiya Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. (Although I wish I owned Mamoru sigh) However Poppy is mine (she appears later). She makes an appearance in every one of my Sailor Moon fics. I also do not own the pic linked to below.

Authors Note: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to call _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing. ;P

**SAILOR MOON DESTINY**

_Chapter (Episode) Two: Mamoru's Pain, Seiya Returns_

---------------------------Mamoru and Usagi's Apartment------------------------

Mamoru carried Usagi to the bed and laid her down, Seiya close behind. He sat next to her and felt her pulse, "She should be ok."

"And what about you Mamoru?"

"I healed my leg, it should be alright."

"Good, then I feel no regret doing this," Seiya punched Mamoru in the face, "I told you to protect her!"

Mamoru looked down, "I don't know what happened, my roses disappeared, and I've never faced an enemy that strong before. Neither has Usagi."

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi was barely awake and her voice was hoarse and shaky.

"Usa-ko, how are you feeling?" she tried to say something but coughed roughly instead. "Don't try to speak, I'll get you some medicine." Mamoru stood and headed to the kitchen.

"Odango?"

"Seiya, you're here. You're really here." Usagi coughed hard. Seiya rushed to her side and squeezed her hand.

"So you didn't forget about me? I'm glad." Mamoru walked back in carrying a bottle of cough syrup and a spoon. He gave her some and her throat felt a little better.

"Thanks Mamo-chan."

"Shh, don't speak so much. Lay down and get some sleep."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Seiya walked out as Mamoru drew the shades over the window. He walked back over to Usagi kissed her and left the room. He closed the door, and stared at Seiya as he sat on the couch. Mamoru sat in the chair opposite him looking down at his feet.

"I do feel ashamed that I couldn't protect her, and thanks for saving her. But we haven't fought in three years, and this came totally out of the blue. Usagi has fought countless enemies to the point of nearly losing her life, and once she did die. She has fought monsters of the most trivial sort to fighting friends who have become enemies, including me. When I was Beryl's crony, I attacked her relentlessly. She saved me from Beryl's control but when I protected her from Beryl's attack, I died in her arms. With her power we were resurrected and I swore I would never hurt her again. But then I started having ominous dreams that if we were together, she would die. I had to break up with her and hurt her to save her.

"Then we finally set things right and we were together again. I swore to myself again I wouldn't let her come to any more harm because of me, that I would protect and continue saving her as long as I could. Then the summer before she started high school, we fought another enemy. They weakened my powers, and I couldn't protect her. Then that same enemy returned and put me under a curse, and she was in pain again. She saved me, and in my selfishness I went to study abroad. On my way to America, I died at Galaxia's hands, and for that year she thought I had abandoned her.

"And today, I watched her helplessly as she nearly died. I'm so useless to her."

"That's not true. It was the thought of you that kept her going. Even though she received no answers she constantly wrote you and stayed loyal. She faced the pain by herself. Even though she was screaming on the inside she kept on smiling because she knew one day you would come back to her. It was because of you that her and I stayed only friends. But if you keep acting like this you don't deserve her."

"Seiya, I love Mamo-chan, and he did what he could today," Usagi was standing in the doorway tears running down her cheek, "I understand how you feel now, but you cannot blame Mamo-chan. If anything, blame me, I was the weak one today." She started coughing and fell to her knees.

"Usa-ko!" Mamoru rushed to her and held her to his chest.

"Mamo-chan," she coughed, "Don't feel badly about today. No matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you."

"Usa-ko, I'll never let anything more happen to you. I'll never let you leave my arms."

Seiya stood and left the apartment. As he walked down the hallway someone carrying a large bag of groceries bumped into him.

"Oh sorry ab- YOU! Why are you here!" it was Haruka, and she was livid.

"Nice to see you again. I'll be leaving now." Seiya stomped passed her and turned the corner.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

A few days later after plenty of rest and healing from Mamoru, Usagi decided to go back to school. "I'll make you some breakfast okay?"

"Thanks Mamo-chan, but I think I'll grab something on the way, my class is starting soon."

"Your class isn't starting for another hour."

"I know but I told Rei I'd meet her this morning at the temple."

"Ok, well be careful, if you start feeling sick, call me and I'll come take you home."

"Thanks Mamo-chan, but I'm sure I'll be alright." The truth was that her morning sickness was worsening, and she had already thrown up twice. But she didn't want Mamoru to worry.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

She decided that visiting with Rei wouldn't be such a bad idea, and she might have a remedy for the vomiting.

"Hey Usagi!"

"Hey, I thought I'd stop by on my way to school."

"Come on in I was just finishing breakfast." Usagi walked in and took in the smell of Rei's meal and gagged.

"Are you okay?"

"Lately, the smell of breakfast has been making me feel nauseous. And I've been throwing up. Do you have something that might make me feel better?"

"Maybe, what are your symptoms?"

"I vomit."

"I got that part, but how often has this happened."

"Every morning for the past couple of days."

"Okay, well I can give you- what! Usagi, are you pregnant?"

"Please don't tell Mamo-chan I don't want him to worry since a new enemy appeared," she put her hand to her mouth, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"A new enemy? What are you talking about?"

"The day I found out I was pregnant a youma appeared. It said its master told it to tell me it was my time to die. Then Mamo-chan didn't have any roses, it broke my tier, and if it weren't for Seiya, I would have died."

"Seiya?"

"Rei come quick!" Rei's grandpa had burst into the room

"What is it grandpa?"

"Some type of monster is in the court yard!" Rei and Usagi looked at each other and nodded.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make UP!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make UP!" They headed out to the courtyard. There was the same youma as before.

"I found you Sailor Moon, and this time you will die!" it came at Usagi and she screamed.

"Sailor Moon! Mars Sniper!" the flaming arrow stuck in the youma's stomach and it stopped. It looked down at the arrow and pulled it out.

"That stings," it threw the arrow at Rei and she flew backward unconscious as it struck her. "Now back to business." It drew out its whip and cracked it. Usagi stood helpless without any weapon. Cracking the whip again it wrapped the flaming cord around Usagi. The flames seared into her flesh and burned her fuku, and she screamed in agony.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" the flames were extinguished but the whip was still squeezing the life from Usagi.

"Space sword!" Uranus sliced the whip in half as Tuxedo Mask ran to Usagi. She was lying on the ground completely still. Mamoru took her into his arms and shielded her from the youma. Seiya stepped in front of them further protecting Usagi. Mercury and Jupiter were helping Mars to her feet.

"Five sailor solders and the masked one, I'll see you another day." The youma disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Usa-ko, Usa-ko! She's not breathing! Usa-ko!"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Author's Note: Hi again. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'll try to be better about that. The reason I took away Tuxedo's hat was because a fellow fan had pointed out that in the anime his hat kept changing sizes. After I learned about this, watching him it did become a little annoying how it kept getting taller and shorter. And truth be told haven't you ever wondered why King Endymion didn't have a hat?

PS Thanx for all the reviews so far!


End file.
